


I'll Always Think You're Cool

by xanithofdragons



Series: Salvaged from my hard drive [1]
Category: Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, salvaged from my hard drive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 18:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10724976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanithofdragons/pseuds/xanithofdragons
Summary: Yokoo visits Fujigaya's dressing room before a taping for Kisumai Busaiku.





	I'll Always Think You're Cool

**Author's Note:**

> This was most likely written around when KisuBusa first started airing.

The staff were enjoying this too much, Yokoo thought as he took in the extravagance of the nameplate outside Fujigaya’s dressing room. Yokoo considered going back, but he knocked on the door anyway, reminding himself that Fujigaya had invited him here in a mail complete with pictures. (If Fujigaya’s mail had been preceded by a mail or two from Yokoo saying that he missed him, Yokoo would not mention it. Fujigaya, on the other hand, might mention it if he had trouble coming up with another story to tell magazine interviewers.)

“Come in!” Fujigaya called from within. When Yokoo entered, Fujigaya was already smiling towards the doorway in greeting. He returned the smile without thinking as he excused himself for entering.

“I’ll always think you’re cool.”

“I know.” In someone he knew less well, the ability Fujigaya had picked up over the years of noticing the insecurities Yokoo sometimes only barely felt or which he was too afraid of expressing might discomfort him, but Fujigaya had also learned how to dispel them, whether by joking through it or giving Yokoo the harsh words he sometimes wanted to hear. 

“And I’ll find a way to let everyone else know how cool you are.”


End file.
